dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshino
Yoshino (四糸乃 Yoshino?) is the second spirit to be saved by Shido and is the cute loli spirit in the series. Yoshino is one of the main protagonists of Date a live. Personality Yoshino is described as a shy yet kind little child and is far more passive than the other spirits. She possesses two personalities: Yoshino and "Yoshinon". "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's alter ego that appears in the form of a puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the AST. Since Yoshinon was created based on Yoshino's ideal hero, the puppet often expresses more an outgoing and outlandish demeanor when speaking. The Yoshinon personality only exists within the puppet, when the two are separated this personality becomes dormant. This is why Yoshinon doesn't understand what yoshino is as the puppet believes it is alive. At her first appearance, Yoshino is a very shy girl who is unable to articulate full sentences and express herself well, as she lets Yoshinon do the talking for her with its outgoing personality. After Shido sealed her powers, she improves her communication and begins learning to integrate herself into society. Later in the story, Yoshino can converse with Shido without relying on Yoshinon. Powers and Abilities While a powerful Spirit in her own right, Yoshino is not as strong as Tohka, Kotori, Kurumi or even Shido is, but she is still a powerful fighter. With her control over ice, Yoshino is virtually unstoppable. Ratatoskr ranks her as a B-Rank Spirit. Her power level is about 500,000. Spirit Abilities * Angel: Zadkiel (氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル) , Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., "Freezing Puppet") * Weapon: Puppet * Astral Dress: El (神威霊装・四番 (エル) , Shin'i Reisou: Yonban, lit., "Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 4") * Armor mode: Siryon 凍鎧（シリョン）, Shiryon, lit., "Frozen Armor") Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all three states of water in her surrounding area with the ultimate stage being her ice manipulation. She usually uses her powers for defensive purposes only due to her kind and shy nature. Her Angel, Zadkiel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon in many ways but larger and more terrifying. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet, and acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. Zadkiel's second form appears to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is even larger than when Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is larger than a building, and does not have an eyepatch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but its strength receives a significant boost. At her full power, Yoshino is capable of creating a large blizzard dome that extends to 10 meters. The dome automatically reacts to Spirit power or the mana fueling AST's CR-Units. Origami notes that she is capable of freezing things without substance, like the Territories generated by Wizards. Kotori even compares the intensity of her ice storms to being constantly targeted by a barrage of shotguns. When using Siryon, Yoshino fuses with Zadkiel, gaining an ice armor over her Astral Dress. Her powers over water and ice increased to the point where the surrounding area becomes frozen. Shido remarked that she looked like she was wearing Zadkiel. Being a passive Spirit, Yoshino is very agile when running and hiding against her enemies and her Astral Dress has enough defensive power to block an AST missile barrage. Relationships Yoshino and Yoshinon - Her "best friend." Yoshino is very attached to her puppet, Yoshinon believes itself to be real and will get extremely (and dangerously) emotional when Shido insists that she is doing ventriloquism (for the most part, she seems unaware of it) or when something happens to it. Yoshinon is "the person that I she wants to be" and it is her "hero." As a Spirit, Yoshino was dependent on Yoshinon to the point that it become her mental support. Without Yoshinon, she would not only cry a lot, but also freeze everything in the area. Yoshino and Shido - Yoshino’s new hero, savior, and the next person she depends on besides Yoshinon. She respects him a lot and looks up to him as a little sister would look up to an older brother. Yoshino trusts him greatly and is grateful for him in finding Yoshinon. This trust is what allowed Shido to seal her powers. However, Yoshinon's behavior hints that her feelings may be deeper.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits